Metel Gear Solid The mission
by TheTurtleSage
Summary: The year is 2029, Red eye and Snake with others are back to face an old foe, can he be stop only Red eye knows or will Red eye have to ask an old friend for his help.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mission **

Adder Hi hope you can check this story out – Adder and Shade will be added in later Chapters and I hope using MBK is ok.

Chapter 1 – Facts of today

The year is 2029

The first female president Jade Edwin (from rise of the dead) came to office.

Her first act was to clear Snake's name in six weeks she did.

Philanthropy was a network working with the US higher then the CSI or FBI.

There offices are all over the world with Snake in charge.

The patriots were still out there and they were pissed off.

They worked with Shadow eye giving him their power the war will go on till shadow eye is gone.

But the story of today does not begin with Snake or any of his friends but with a person he did know well and now both his eyes glowed Red.

A white man with the gold tooth ran for his life in the streets, running like the devil was after him.

In his mind the devil was after him, running into the back streets, he stopped when he saw the glowing red eyes, no he was miles behind him only seconds ago no this was not happening.

It spoke to him

'RUNNING IS NOT GOING TO HELP YOU, RANDY'

The man screamed at him, 'Who are you, the devil'.

It laughed at him

'NO FOOL, I'M HIS FATHER, BELIAL'

'What the hell'.

'YOU HUMANS KNOW NOTHING, I LED HIM TO FALL, I MADE THE DEVIL'.

'No way, I don't believe this shit'.

It laughed at him more and more, 'YOU SHOULD, LITTLE MAN'.

The glowing red eyes came closer and closer

'FOR IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO BE JUGDED'.

'What the hell are you talking about'.

'RANDY, YOU HAVE KIDNAPED HUNDERDS AND SOLD THEM AS SLAVES HOW DO YOU PLED'.

'What…...What'.

'WELL IT DOES NOT MATTER, I'LL FIND YOU GUITLY ANYWAY'

'No, no man you have the wrong guy'

It laughed again, 'TIME TO FACE YOUR DEATH'

The red eyes rushed at randy and punched at his face, knocking Randy out'.

Standing over Randy eyes glowing still, this did not bother him anymore but some one else was there as well.

'Who's there'.

A woman with a bandana stepped into the dim street light, 'What happened to the voice'.

'I only use the that to scare the hell out of these thugs but who are you'.

'Belial is that what you call yourself these days Red eye'

The red glowing eye narrowed, 'How do you know me'.

'Jade sent me'

'Why'

'Jade feels its about time to end Shadow eye'.

'I don't kill any more, I only scare them so bad they wet their pants and send them to jail'.

'No one said anything about killing Red'

'As long you understand that but I have to talk to my partner'.

'You mean MBK'.

'You been spying on us'.

'I can't say'.

'Can't or won't'.

'Both'

'You still not given me your name'.

'My code name is Undertaker'

'Weird code name for a girl'.

'I'm the best, take each and everyone who pointed a gun at me to their graves'.

The glowing red eyes faded away.

Undertaker smiled 'Till next time Red eye'.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mission**

Hi Adder, and that's all I can think of to say so read on.

Chapter 2 – The Outsiders

Red swiftly moved though the darkness, the girl Undertaker was not tracking him so he could move freely to his base.

The old warehouse on the edge of the city was the best place for Reds and MBK's team they called themselves the Outsiders.

Red eye opened his eyes into the eye scan and the doors opened with MBK standing there waiting for him.

'Where have you been Red eye'.

'Out meeting new people'

'Very funny'

'I meet a girl calling herself Undertaker'

'Your not kidding are you'

'She said Shadow eye was ours for the taking'

'I see, the team will need to know of this'.

Red nodded and followed though the base.

The warehouse was made for three parts, Info, weapons and training and sleeping.

Red eye entered a room full of computers, a man wearing cowboy like gear was in the middle of hacking, 'What do you want Red eye'.

The cowboy dude called himself Mythslinger using words to win his fights, which is quite helpful if you knew white and black magic like he did but if all fails Myth does have two single action army at his sides but that also has a bit of magic to it.

Mythslinger claims the guns metal was made from King Arthur's sword.

'I need to find Shadow eye, Myth'

'That won't be easy'

'That's why I asked you'

Myth smiled 'Well give me a few hours to dig up the info on this guy and ask again later'.

Red left the room to find his other team mates.

Entering the gym to find their best hand to hand fighter Jim well sort of, Jim can see ghost but he did not know that till he was 19 when a famous ghost kept bugging him.

It all started with steam mirrors with words written in them Get Stronger and this kept on till Jim worked out in his local gym.

The ghost entered Jims body and stayed there and the ghost spoke to him, 'I will make the world a better place with you, 'I'm Bruce Lee'.

Jim joined the outsiders within months since then he has help in fighting the bad guys.

This was all of the Outsiders group for now.

MBK was fighting hand to hand with Jim as Red entered, 'Guys we need a plan'

MBK stared at Red, 'Wait for Myth to get the details then we plan'.

Hours later Mythslinger and the other sat around the table for their meeting.

'Myth what did you find', asked MBK

'Not much the guy is just kidnapping people and changing them to freaks'.

'Did you find anything'.

'Our best chance is to find his right hand man, Ocelot but he too will be hard to find'.

'This gets better and better'.

'I do have a plan'

'Go on Myth'

'If we each do our part sooner or later we will find them'.

'What parts'.

'I will hack for what info I can'.

'So you can sat on you lazy ass all day'.

'I'm the only one here who can hack into any computer he can'

Ok point to you'.

'Red eye will take to the street beating the thugs for info'.

Red nodded

'MBK I'll talk to you later, Jim you can see and talk to ghosts so see if you can get any thing from that'.

Jim too nodded.

Mythslinger got up and walked from the table.

'Hey where you think you're going' asked Red

Myth grinned 'To find Ocelot'.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mission**

Hi Adder hope you update soon for I am missing your stories.

Chapter 3 – One step ahead.

He walked within the darkness while his sharp eyes look at the scum of the streets but he too was being watched.

Red eye waited for them to come to him, the girl Undertaker walked to him with a large numbers of soldiers wearing black behind her.

'What the hell do you want' asked Red eye.

'Jade wishes to speak to you'.

'How nice send a large group with guns to scare the man who is meant to help you, but you forget one thing Miss Undertaker'

'What would that be'

'You all can't lay a finger on me'

'Just come with us, no one needs to die'

'You bitch, can't you hear I don't take orders from no one'

'What about Snake'

'I chose to joined Snake and his gang'

'Jade is more important'

'Bullshit'

'Then I do what I have to'

Undertaker wave her hand for her hand for her men to go, they rushed at Red eye aiming shots at his arms and legs.

Red stood there as mud burst out of the ground to block to bullets as the dust cleared the soldier saw Red eye stand on the head of a lizard like head with a large body but thin arms floating in the air.

Red grinned as their faces grew with fear, 'This my friends is what you could call a dragon'

Their face broke with sweat not knowing what to do but Undertaker did, 'Fall back'

They all ran for their life's, when Red eye was sure they were all gone the dragon broke into dust, 'Thanks old friend'

These scum now could not run for the dead hold them, they did not move or bite they just do as they were told by him, the man with the cowboy gear who called himself Mythslinger a name they will never forget.

'One of you knows a man called ADAM, and I know a lot of guys are called Adam but this guy is something else he just does what the hell he likes'

The thugs still did not talk.

'Ok, ok, I put it so you can understand it my friends are getting hungry so talk or you will all die'

'Wait do you mean Shalashaska'

Myth turned to the young man who spoke just a kid with green hair. Myth rise four fingers and the dead let the others go while the kid stayed.

'You know Ocelot'

'A little'

'Where is he, Mr'

'The name Killer knife'

'What a nice name, but enough with the jokes where's Ocelot'

'I'm not a joke man'

Mythslinger laughed, 'Yes you are kid, you gave up too easy, man are you dumb now I know you got what I want I can make you beg to give me the info to leave you alone where before I would I have to keep you alive and safe'

The kids left arm melt and quickly tuned into a large Steel knife and dug it into the Mythslinger.

Myth took steps back and was bleeding badly slammed into a wall and fell to the ground.

The kid stood over Myth and kicked Myth a number of times, 'I told you I was no joke man'

The kid ran into the streets, he had to find Ocelot and warn him about the guy looking for him.

A bald man wearing a black coat walked in the old prison filled with his freaks, for months now he kidnapped people of the streets and made them into what they are today for Shadow eye was building a army too.

In the test area the test subject Force was being shot at.

Force was a tall bald man with scars all over his body, after laying down from the shot from the M5's no blood, no scars, Force just got up his powers were great but is mind was well something else.

Force's powers allowed his to take punch's, kicks, stab's and shot's stored into his body and he used that power ten more on those who dare fight him.

His mind however was black and white but not good or evil he will join whoever has the best point in the fight and he eats humans after he has killed him.

Time will come for Shadow eye to use Force, to use him for the person Force was meant to fight, to kill MBK.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mission**

Hi Adder you been missing for some time so I hope you come back to Shade's story soon. And sorry that I have been away for a while but I been busy playing my new PS3

Chapter 4 – More then meets the eye

Even in these jail cells there was always room for stronger freaks thought Shadow eye and that the way he always thought but there is only one freak he let free to do as he wished. Shadow eye feared him and his green glowing eyes.

This freak was to kill Red eye, his eyes can move time and space his powers were so great if he was in your mind he can make believe the things he done were real as rain itself.

Shadow eye thought he might have gone to far this time with the green eye freak known as James.

He called himself that he did as he like and won't take orders from Shadow eye but he was joining his crew for now.

'Boss'

Shadow eye turned to Ocelot his right hand man, 'This better be good, Ocelot'

'A man is after me Killer Knife says his name was Mythslinger'

'I heard about him so it is true then there is still one from the line of the white'

'Killer knife believes he has killed him'

'But he does not know for sure'

'Afraid not, Boss'

'Send killer Knife back if the body still there good but if not kill Killer knife'

Ocelot nodded and left.

Shadow eye know there would be no body there, Killer Knife was fool and risked leading the unknown man to his base soon they would have to move again.

Mythslinger stayed within the shadows in Shadow eyes base, he let Killer Knife stab him so that he could lead him to Ocelot but even better Shadow eye, all it took was a little magic to heal himself.

He will call the others soon but for now he will stay and watch.

Shadow eye felt him walk in, James and his green eye but he was not alone he dragged a body behind him and throw him to shadow eyes feet

'Thought you would want to know he was asking about us'

Shadow eye looked at him, 'He was two souls in his one body'

'He says his name his Jim but the other in him is not showing himself'

Shadow eye smiled, 'Take him to the room where he is to die'

'You do it'

And with that James left the room to watch TV

Shadow eye just had to stand there and take it if James wanted to he could kill shadow eye without breaking a sweat.

But it was time to move and plan for the Red eye and MBK they were sure to come now he had one of his friends with him.

And the other one Mythslinger was for Ocelot to play with two man with a single action army guns would be most fitting for a fight

However they were not his prey no Shadow eye will never stop till he killed the man who had killed his master

Solid Snake

Snake will be older now as the years have past by, his body weak and slow when they next meet Snake will have no chance to shadow eye and he will laugh over his dead lifeless body and for kicks he will take his lover girl Adder and have her for his bride.

As for Shade shadow eye will leave him in a dark world which he will rule, Shade would most likely from a group to overthrow him which will give shadow eye something to do over the years.

Nothing can stop him now the plan was on the move all he needed is one more thing the hacker Otacon.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mission **

Hi Adder and everyone hope you enjoy the story

Metal Gear fans I have news they are doing remakes of the first two Metal Gear games for PS3 dudes.

Chapter 5 – Down but never out

Philanthropy office was busy as always there were many members working in Philanthropy now with the legend.

He was older sure but he never been stronger in his old age he lost speed so he worked out till he was as strong as a bull, his dark gray hair may show his age but no one was to be fooled by this, Solid Snake still kicks ass.

In the main office where he was now, many members were looking at a large screen with the map of the city, if there was a crime or worse a red dot showed up so they can act ASAP, as Snake checked each area of the city so it was clear.

'B8'

'You hit my battleship Sir'

Snake smiled, 'ha ha that's the 12th time you did that this week.

The member turned and smiled even with the scar over Snake's eye he still looked cool, 'Just adding a little humour Sir'

'Then you finished this up while I see some one'

Snake left and headed to the fourth floor where the hacker were and some one else.

As he entered he saw her, with her long blonde hair and carefree lifestyle she made Snake happy every day but she was in a wheelchair thanks to the person Snake hated most.

'Hi Adder'

The blonde in the wheelchair turned she was now the best hacker in Philanthropy, 'Snake he's back'

'Adder are you sure it's been five years'

'But it is him I'm sure, he is waiting for you in room 121'

He knew this day would come but he wished he had more time to come and face with his demons.

Red eye wished he could tear Shadow eye limb from limb, but he needed Snake's help and rejoin him where he belong.

'Long time no see red eye'

'Both eyes are red now'

'We still missed you, Shade missed you the most'

'How is he?'

'He's great he's on a mission now'

'Snake I'm sorry'

'Don't be'

'But I am I always let my past stand in the way but I would like to come back'

'Red eye there's always a place for you here'

'Thank you snake'

'But you do have to put up with Raiden like everyone else'

'The gay kid'

'Yep'

Ocelot had the men ready and turned to his boss Shadow eye, 'They are ready boss'

'They know what to do'

'Yes boss the plane will have no chance to react to what to do when we get there'

'I'm coming too, Ocelot'

'Why'

'Snake will be there, I need to know how he is, and I want to see if he still got it'

'I'm sure he does'

'Yes this is snake we are talking about'

Alarms were going off all over at Philanthropy HQ, Snake rushed to the radar/Map floor, 'What the hell guys'

The youngest member in the room turned to him, 'Sir this is the chance we been waiting for'

'Shadow eye'

The member nodded 'He and his crew have just hijacked a plane sir'

'What's in the plane'

'Plans and info of a new metal gear sir'

Snake nodded, 'Have Raiden and Shade meet me there, have adder on the com-link and she can help with the plan'

'Yes sir'

Snake rushed out of the room and headed towards downstairs, 'Today Shadow eye this little dance of ours ends'


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mission**

Hi guys thanks for reviews and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6 – The mission will never end.

Snake rushed down the stairs while Red eye tried to keep up with him, 'Snake I'm coming with you'.

'No Red eye'.

Red eye stopped with shock, 'Why the hell not you need us to help'

'True but Shadow eye is mine, call Shade and help him on his part'.

With that Snake run down the stairs out of sight

'I hope you know what you are doing snake.

Shadow eye and merry gang smiled on their new toys, a new metal gear, yes it may be much smaller then the others but it was not meant to for nuclear strikes, no it used ice as a weapon.

Shadow eye stood on it's head, 'I think I shall call it Ice Gear'.

Ocelot smiled, 'wow boss you come up with that by yourself'

'Shut up Ocelot and start freezing the sky and this airport now'

'Right away boss'

Snake drive fast towards the air port in his car which looked like a small tank but on the way he started having headaches again with Adder on the com-link.

'Snake do you read me, snake do you read me'

Snake rubbed the sides of his head trying to smooth the pain

'By the snake what do you read I have never asked, Crime, comics, love story's, the funny pages'

Snake picked up the com-link, 'I read you Adder'

'It's the headaches again, don't you think that your body is trying to tell its time to put up the bandana'

'Don't worry Adder, me and shadow eye this ends to night'

Shadow eye waited for a plane to crash land here inside it had something he had wanted to get his hands on for some time, wait he heard something roar into the night some sort of car.

Shadow eye turned to see a small tank heading straight towards him, 'Ice Gear' the ice gear shot a beam of ice on the run way making the tank spin out of control and then it stop.

Shadow eye smiled 'Solid Snake'

The top of the tank opened and he stood there looking into the devil's eyes but for an old guy snake did look strong but with his age he was slow.

'The great Solid snake this ends tonight'

'Yes your rain of terror ends here'

Shadow eye send a psychos mind blast at snake as he shot his grapple gun into the plane on the run way swinging snake out of the way

Snake tapped on his Com-link, 'Adder the tank'

Adder took control of the tank from base driving it at Shadow eye

Shadow eye saw it coming and flipped it with his powers

Snake ran out towards shadow eye as he talked to Adder, 'Adder are all planes out towards another airport'

'All but one Snake, the new metal gear froze a wing it has to land like now'

Snake nodded, 'Send Raiden then'

'He's on it'

In the air the plane shadow eye wanted was froze not just on the wing but all over, it needed to land ASAP, also another plane was in the air zone too but smaller and faster like a small one man jet plane and inside a man with long black hair and goth getup was frowning at Snake and Adders talks, 'Guys I been going by the name of Dark Matter for about some time now

Adder smiled Raiden was so funny trying to be cool, 'I don't know why I keep forgetting that'

Dark matter opened the bottom hatch, 'Adder I need you to control the plane, I going to get the pilot'

Adder nodded, 'Right and then get to the ground and help snake

Shadow eye hit Snake with a mind blast sending him rolling into the ground, Shadow eye laughed, 'Poor snake, time snake the one you can't beat, time has made you slow, time has made you aged, time has made you weak'

Snake slowly got back up, 'Shadow eye, a man's life is on the line', Snake quickly pulled a gun and it shot a hook and line in sending a shock bolt into shadow eye.

Shadow eye was mad and tried to send another mind blast at snake but he could not move what so ever

Snake smiled, 'Poor Shadow eye thanks to you a plane in going to crash land into you'

The plane was heading into the ground where shadow eye was standing, Dark Matter had already got the pilot out into his mini jet

It was only moment till the plane hit the ground, Snake ran as fast as he could but the blast of fire of the plane crash hit snake sending him flying into the ground lying still.


End file.
